


Mrs. Elisabeth Parr

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anti-Hero, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Child Marriage, F/M, False Pregnancy, Female Anti-Hero, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Jealousy, Marriage, Miscarriage, Murder, Murderers, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Toxic Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, child bride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: Elisabeth appears to be a normal young woman who just moved into the city, but this enigmatic creature is hiding secrets.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	1. War of Nerves

Cold and briny. That's how Elisabeth would describe her basement as she hauled the large metal pail of water down with her. She hummed 'Running With The Devil' as she stood over the bound and unconscious body that laid on her table. Elisabeth lifts the bucket and pours the icy liquid over the girl's body.

The girl lets out a gasp of shock, before fighting against the red rope that bound her. "Good Morning Gabriella." Elisabeth said as she tossed the bucket aside.

"Elisabeth? What is this? Where am I?"

Elisabeth smiles, ignoring the question as she goes to clean. Gabriella repeats her questions as her anxiety grows when she sees the items in Elisabeth's hands. "Gabriella, this is the war of nerves.". _THUNK_. A knife is planted next to Gabriella's ankle. "I torture you and all you have to do to win is confess."

"Confess to what? I didn't do anything." _THUNK_. A scalpel next to the knee.

"Oh please Gabie, don't pull that shit now. You. Know. What. You. Did." each word was stabbed with a blade that inched closer and closer. She stabbed erratically closer and closer until she was near Gabriella's stomach.

"I don't understand." Gabriella tried to stay as calm as possible "What did I do?" Elisabeth's smile fades as she leaves the table.

Gabriella panic grows when Elisabeth came back with pliers. Elisabeth positions herself near Gabriella's right foot and grips the nail of her big toe with the pliers. Gabriella's eyes enlarged and she shakes her head rapidly, Elisabeth pulls anyway. Gabriella's screams and cries. "Take your time sweetheart I got all fucking day." Elisabeth emphasizes this by moving to the next toe.

Elisabeth pulls swiftly until all the toes were bare. "I-" Gabriella chokes out. Elisabeth leans forward as a signal for her to continue. Gabriella spills "I graffitied on your science project. I started the rumor of you banging the science teacher. I was the one who got you booted from the class president race. I was the one who put the dead raccoon in your locker." tears streamed down her face from the pain. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

"You're missing a couple of things."

Elisabeth moved so she was near Gabriella's midsection. She placed a hand on Gabriella's stomach and pats gently on the slight protrusion. "Who's the father?" Elisabeth says when she plucks a chef's knife from a table.

Gabriella's breathing goes rapid as she confesses, "Mr. Parr. He's the father, I slept with him for an extension on that essay."

"Right, right, because you wanted to be the best. The bitch with the four point five. The Valedictorian bimbo." Elisabeth smiles, and Gabriella smiles nervously. Elisabeth swings and plants the knife in Gabriella's abdomen. "You're also the lying hussy." Elisabeth digs the knife deeper "That's not your baby."

"E- lis- a- beth." Gabriella chokes out.

"You stole that baby. That's my baby. You're not mature enough for one." Elisabeth rambles as she repeatedly stabbed Gabriella "You don't deserve a son. Give me back my son. You stole him from me." Elisabeth stops, and stares at Gabriella's body. She was dressed in blood and entrails. Elisabeth leans in and begins to search around, she finds the uterus.

Elisabeth opens her womb and relief showers her. "So you're not a thief." she says letting go of the knife. "How is it that you're still beautiful after death?" Elisabeth asked the unresponsive corpse as she picked up a sashimi knife. She advances closer and places the tip of the knife below Gabriela's jawline.


	2. Mr. Parr

Mr. Parr got home at 6 PM to a rather upset looking wife. "Hello love," he goes to try and kiss her, but she kicks him away.

"Don't touch me Edward," Elisabeth says with crossed arms. Edward sighs as Elisabeth goes to the kitchen to serve dinner.

"What did I do this time?" Edward asked as Elisabeth plates chili from the pressure cooker. Elisabeth slams the lid shut, throws a pinch of cheese atop the meal and thrust the bowl into Edward's hands.

"Who's Gabriella?" Edward looked confused "Don't try to play dumb Edward, who the hell is Gabriella?"

"A student, in my first period," Edward confesses.

"You're also forgetting my tormentor and your new girlfriend."

"What?" Edward puts the bowl down "Honey where did you hear that?"

"From her filthy mouth." Elisabeth said "You gave her an extension on that essay, even though you wouldn't hand those out. Did you two do a trade, in exchange for an extension you get to bend her over? Is that the case Edward?" Edward sighs.

"That's not the case," Edward assures his wife.

"Then what is it Edward Parr?"

Edward pulls his consort close causing her hundred dollar vampire nails to dig into his arms. "You know I don't give out extensions. Gabriella begged for one because her grandfather died, due to his death she's been behind on a lot of schoolwork." Edward presses his forehead against Elisabeth's "I didn't want to be a dick so I gave her a extra week." He waits, feeling her grip loosen. Elisabeth's jaw was no longer tense as she looked at him.

"Edward Parr, I hate your kindness."

Edward chuckles picking up the bowl to dig in. "Don't eat it, Gabriella's the main protein in there."

"Oh for fucks sake Elisabeth," Edward looks disappointed with his wife "lucky for you I'm too hungry to care." Edward takes a giant spoonful and eats it. "So this is what a impoverished, emaciated teenager taste like." He has another spoonful.

Elisabeth laughs a little, getting a beer for her husband before going off to clean some more.


	3. Parr’s Punishment

"Ellie," Edward purrs running his hands along the curves of his missus. Elisabeth pushes him away causing him to sigh. He follows his wife up the stairs to their bedroom, lingering at the door as he watched her change.

Edward approaches her from behind, holding her, lifting the hem of her silk nightgown. Despite their size difference, Elisabeth was a strong woman from a family of catty bitches, she grabs her husband and throws him onto The Chair. He gets up before he's cuffed and pins Elisabeth onto the bed. "You little brat," he says through gritted teeth.

"You adulterous old coot," Elisabeth shoots back.

Holding Elisabeth by her wrist, Edward grits his teeth while rummaging their nightstand. "I have been patient for the last five years of our marriage Elisabeth Mei Parr," he says "I let you bite, scratch, scream and stomp on me for too fucking long. I even turned a blind eye when you go on murdering sprees, helping you hide the evidence by eating them. I thought your behavior was just bottled up frustration," Edward shakes his head as if he's disappointed with this assumption "turns out you're a spoiled brat and a psychopath."

He pulls out a rabbit vibrator, he shows it to Elisabeth who begins to squirm at the sight of it. Elisabeth was always in charge especially when it came to in-between the sheets, the only time he was allowed to be in charge was on their wedding night. He also found the rope Elisabeth liked to use on him and tied her wrist.

Edward rips off her panties and lifts up her nightgown. Elisabeth cries out, straining against the rope, at the sensation of the vibrator entering her body with no lubrication. Edward turns on the vibrator, watching his wife squirm and attempt to escape but he holds her by the hip.

He sees her thighs become wet with slick as he turned up the intensity while Elisabeth's cheeks became wet with tears from the humiliation and overstimulation. Edward looks up and sees Elisabeth's tear and blood stained face, the blood coming Elisabeth biting her lip, "Ellie, baby, please don't bite your lip," Edward pleads. He realizes what he was doing, he pulls out the vibrator in disgust and fumbles to untie his wife.

Elisabeth begins to sob as Edward pulls her close. He soothes her, petting her curly gingerbread colored hair and taking the hits to his chest. "I fucking hate you Edward Parr," she screams "I want a divorce."

"No, you don't," he says calmly.

"I do, you're a liar, you cheat and you pull this shit." Elisabeth hits him again, he looks down at her and kisses her blood-stained lips.

"I have never cheated on you, you know that," Edward says calmly "no matter how late I work, I come back to be in bed with you because no one can make me feel what I feel when I'm with you."

Elisabeth's sobbing becomes hysterical. "Is this God's punishment? First He takes my son and then drives my husband away?"

He shakes his head "He may have taken our boy but I am not leaving you, even if you leave me black and blue." Edward holds Elisabeth's left hand, kissing the wedding ring that cost him a kidney, "I love you Elisabeth Parr, even when you piss me off."

"Prove it Edward Parr," she says, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him so she can see his face "prove you love me."

Edward kisses his missus again, licking any blood that lingered on her lips. He lays down on his back with Elisabeth straddling his torso. He pulls off his pants and boxers, freeing his erection. "Ride me," Edward says, Elisabeth lifts herself up and carefully lowers herself, moaning when he fits inside her.

He slowly thrust his hips, savoring her tightness and the sweet, soft noises she made. Edward's right moved from her hips, his thumb reaching low until he felt her clit earning a gasp. He rubs the little nub in a circular motion causing Elisabeth's thighs to twitch and her toes to curl as she continues to ride her husband.

"Eddie," she didn't have to say anything else, he knew her well enough that he can tell by way she tightened around him. Her body tensed and she stopped moving as she orgasmed.

Elisabeth slowly comes down from her high, panting and glowing like an angel. She gets off of Edward and collapses next to him. Edward gets up and positions himself between her thighs again. Elisabeth looks at him confused.

"You said prove that I love you," Edward reminds her "and I'm going to give you every inch of my love all weekend long."

And so Edward continued to make love to his Elisabeth until early in the morning, filling her to the brim with his seed and leaving the two exhausted when dawn broke.


End file.
